A través del tiempo
by Marian Kou
Summary: Setsuna Meioh es la Sailor que más vivió y que más conocimiento posee. Las puertas se cierran y el futuro es incierto. ¿Cuál será el Consejo de la senshi milenaria?


Disclaimer: los personajes en su totalidad pertenecen a su creadora. Los uso sin fines de lucro a modo de esparcimiento.

Es una historia sin conexión, un cortito, situado un par de meses después de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Me encuentro custodiando la puerta del tiempo, aunque mi vigilancia no es continua luego de la guerra de las sailors, esporádicamente me presento y chequeo que todo se halle en orden. Pero al ingresar al corredor del espacio/tiempo, algo llamó poderosamente mi atención. Las puertas se hallaban todas cerradas. No me proporcionaba la información que siempre se me muestra tan clara y visible y solo para mis ojos. Siempre me he sentido ambiguamente ante tal situación, pues al estar allí y tener información de los tiempos pasados, presente y futuros me hacían sentir especial. Y otras veces desdichada, muchas veces vi a personas sufrir, a mis amigas morir y reencarnar una y otra vez para evitar que el mal se propague, a mi querida princesa ser feliz y ver como le arrebataban su felicidad, y luego la vi nacer nuevamente, crecer, descubrir su pasado, enamorarse, sufrir, pelear, morir, ver el milagro del Cristal de Plata, y verla volver a la vida, justo en el lugar y tiempo donde se había detenido. Sin duda, como la Reina Serenity predijo, la princesa albergaría el poder más grande y puro del universo.

Pero esto, ya no podía verlo, y si bien el conocimiento seguía en mi memoria milenaria, no había forma de abrir la puerta para mirar en ese tiempo/espacio, lo mismo ocurrió con el futuro, pero a diferencia de la puerta del pasado, vagos recuerdos quedaron del Neo Tokio De Cristal. Podía recordar solo algunos detalles… pero no podía saber si existía. En mi estaba la sensación de como si todo fuese un sueño. Pero no había perturbación, no había auras malignas, ni ningún ser maligno, extraterrestre, enemigos del Milenio de Plata que querían robar información, o cambiar la historia, al contrario, había paz, serenidad y silencio absoluto, y recordé que la puerta espacio/tiempo en su estado puro era así, cuando comenzó mi misión la misma paz reinaba, pues el caos estaba encerrado, y como aun la princesa no había nacido, tampoco había obscuridad, porque la profecía decía: "cuando nazca la doncella de plata y la luna bañe con su luz su ser, la obscuridad la encontrará e intentará apagarla, solo alimentando a la doncella de amor y bondad, se podrá hacer frente al mal…". El día que Serenity (hija) nació, la luz de la Luna brilló por única vez por si misma, y la luz envolvió el universo entero. Ahí supimos que nuestra querida princesa era de quien hablaba la profecía, y la Reina llamó a todas las princesas del sistema solar, incluyéndome, para que realizaramos la alianza mas grande de la galaxia, el Millenio de Plata protegería al sistema Solar, pero el sistema solar debía proporcionar protección a la heredera del Cristal de plata. Los soberanos de los planetas, los antiguos padres de mis amigas, no confiaban en nadie más que no fuesen sus hijas, y así fue que las princesas abandonaron sus lujosos castillos para someterse a un duro entrenamiento. Por mi parte, se me había encomendado la misma misión que tenía y solo se sumaba una más… si era necesario, debía entregar mi vida rompiendo los tabúes de mi misión para salvaguardar a la heredera. Y así fue como una vez en el Tokio de Cristal del futuro lo hice, pero la Neo Reina, me devolvió a la vida.

Estos recuerdos seguían intactos… supongo que tal vez, porque son míos, y son mi experiencia. Aún así intento verificar si podía ingresar a algunas de las puertas, pero no, estaban vedadas.

Estoy en las disyuntiva, no se si será necesario avisarles a mis amigas, quizás Michiru podría ver algo en su espejo.

Finalmente decido que no, sino tengo pruebas no debería alarmarlas, y seguramente si Michiru viera algo amenazante, la primera en saberlo, luego de Haruka, sería yo.

De todas formas… aguardaré aquí unos días, para estar alerta y detectar algún cambio.

Han pasado ya tres días que me encuentro haciendo guardia en el corredor. No ha habido ningún cambio, ninguna perturbación.

De pronto siento la puerta del presente abrirse, y siento una calidez, que reconozco inmediatamente, ahí esta ella, la rubia muchacha, heredera de la joya más poderosa del universo entero, y dueña de la más pura bondad. La reconozco porque su calidez y su espíritu se puede sentir como una caricia suave y reconfortante.

Me doy vuelta para recibirla, no intento reverenciarla, aunque debería, ella me ha pedido incontable veces que deje de lado los formalismo, pues mi pequeña princesa es una alma pura, y nunca se ha sentido superior. Sin embargo le regalo mi sonrisa y las buenas tardes. Pero ella corre torpemente la distancia que nos separa, y me abraza, la siento sollozar. Instintivamente, acaricio su sedoso cabello, que lo trae suelto, pues ya no usa el peinado de la familia real de la Luna, a pedido del príncipe.

Una vez que su llanto ha disminuido, le atrevo a pronunciar palabra.

-"Serena, ¿que te aflije pequeña?"-

-"Setsuna, ¿por qué estás aquí? Acaso ¿ha pasado algo?"-

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, buscando transmitirle paz, y sus ojos celestes me miran con preocupación…

-"Habitualmente hago rondas en el corredor, pues si bien, puedo permanecer con ustedes, no debo descuidar mi deber"-

Debo parecer una madre regañando a su hija, pues me doy cuenta que mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha se mueve en gesto de indicación. Ella me mira como sorprendida, y me regala su hermosa sonrisa, luego veo que se gira dándome la espalda, la escucho hablar con voz dudosa…

-"Setsuna, ¿habrá más enemigos? Si me caso con Darién, ¿tu crees que podré ser feliz? ¿Vale la pena renunciar a mis sueños y a lo que deseo por la paz universal?"-

-"Serena, la respuesta al primer interrogante es que si, siempre habrá enemigos, donde hay luz, la obscuridad la persigue, y tu eres la luz mas brillante mi niña, sobre la segunda cuestión, cada uno construye su felicidad, sobre sacrificios para una satisfacción mayor, y la tercera pregunta es sencilla, si tu no eres feliz, la intensidad de tu luz disminuye, y si tu te apagas, la obscuridad vencerá… nada vale la pena si no eres feliz princesa…"-

-"pero… tu sabes, debo cumplir mi deber, casarme con Darien, fundar Neo Tokio De Cristal… y aunque todas están ilusionadas, y cada vez estamos mas cerca… siento que no soy del todo feliz… siento que no estoy viviendo mi vida, y siento también, que estoy condenando a mis amigas a renunciar a sus vidas, por esto. ¡Y no quiero! ¡No quiero!"-

Miro a la frágil muchacha que se encuentra frente a mi, sus manos escondiendo su rostro bañado en lagrimas, y noto su cuerpo que tiembla, asustada, desesperanzada. Es increíble que esta mujercita pueda ser tan poderosa, ahora, aquí mismo, viéndola así, se me hace un ser muy vulnerable, se porque se siente así, y me conmueve, vuelvo a abrazarla, cuando se calma, la separo un poco de mi, tomo suavemente su mentón obligándola a hacer contacto visual conmigo…

-"creo, sencillamente, que no debes abrumarte, no estás obligada a amar nadie, o a formar reinos, o a complacer a otros, tu obligación es resguardar tu felicidad… y nada más. Sino eres feliz con esto Serena, aun estas a tiempo, yo no te reprocharé nada…"-

-"Pero, Setsuna! Tu lo sabes, Tokio de Cristal existe, existe Rini…"-

-"La verdad, es que no se si existe… es decir… las puertas se han cerrado y no puedo ver, solo tengo los recuerdos que eran míos, y si existe o no, no deberías preocuparte. El futuro se construye día a día…"-

Ella me mira con ojos llorosos..

-"¿que pasará con Rini…? si yo no me caso con Darien, ella no existirá…"-

-"Eso no debe preocuparte, Rini, existirá, porque tendrás una heredera, aun si decidieras nunca casarte y permanecieras virgen, ella nacería. Serena, recuerda, aunque tengas un cuerpo humano, el día que el Cristal de Plata se funda totalmente en tu ser y despliegues todos tus poderes, ya no serás humana, serás Sailor Cosmos, y serás la Diosa Selene. Rini, es fruto del deseo de tu corazón. En tu estirpe, al igual que la de todas nosotras, el linaje no nace por contraer nupcias, el linaje viene cuando se ha alcanzado la madurez y el manejo completo y total del cristal sailor que está unido a tu semilla estelar. Rini, no es una excusa que Darien pueda usar para retenerte…"-

Esto ultimo lo dije sin pensar, ella me mira entre sorprendida y abochornada, pues no esperaba que supiera esta intimidad, varias veces, cuando tenia acceso a las informaciones, vi como Serena intentaba romper con Darién y este de forma astuta, la manipulaba con la interrupción de la vida de Rini.

-"Yo, lo siento… es decir, estar aquí me proporciona conocimientos que nadie mas tiene, y se princesa, que no amas al príncipe, discúlpame que te haya incomodado, no volveré a cometer jamás una imprudencia como esta…"-

Ella se sonroja y me sonríe…

-"No tienes que disculparte… es decir… eres mi amiga, y fuiste discreta con las chicas y hasta conmigo, y aprecio tu preocupación…"-

-"Me alegro, igual, se que no debo andar husmeando… pero eres lo más importante para mi… no te sientas obligada, ¡a veces me culpo! Si Rini no hubiese viajado al pasado… y si no hubieras visto el futuro… ¡serías libre! Libre para elegir amar a quien quieras… Serena… La princesa Serenity amó mucho al príncipe Endimión, pero al igual que tu, ella también tenía 14 años, y fue su primer amor, quizás… sino hubiesen devenido las tragedias, ella con el paso de tiempo se hubiera enamorado de otro, o tal vez lo hubiese seguido amando, pero no lo sabremos, esa historia se interrumpió… y ella no eres tu… es decir, tu alma y tu esencia es la misma, pero tu experiencia, tus errores, el haber renacido no de un linaje real, sino como un ser mortal, no divino, humano, te hacen ver y sentir de otra de manera. Quiero que entiendas, que decidas lo que decidas, siempre estaré a tu lado, no por mi deber, sino porque te quiero mi bella princesa…"-

Serena volvió a llorar luego de que dijera todo esto, se acurrucó en mi pecho, y solo espere hasta que ella decidiera como continuar, por fortuna, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella alzara su rostro y sus dulces celestes me miraron con ternura:

-" Apreció tu sinceridad Setsuna, pero aunque estuvieras de acuerdo… las chicas no me lo permitirían, al menos Rei, Amy, menos Haruka y Michiru"-

Me separé un poco de ella, suspire y le dije:

-"Te equivocas… al menos por Haruka y Michiru, las conozco, y te aseguro que estás equivocada…"-

-"¡Vamos! Sabes que Haruka no me dejaría, y que Michiru hará lo que le diga la mandona de Haruka… sabes como son conmigo…"-

-"precisamente… porque las conozco… y fue su promesa, siempre cuidarían tu vida y tu corazón. Y en el pasado ellas decidieron apoyarte te enamoraras de quien te enamoraras…"-

-"¿Eh? No entiendo…"-

-"Veras…"-

Flash Back Setsuna.

Nos hallábamos las tres senshis del sistema solar externo, nuestros talismanes vibraban, solo significaba una cosa, Sailor Saturn debía actuar y pronto… sino Caos ganaría…

Saturn apareció, ella sabía que la princesa había muerto, y por eso los Talismanes la convocaron, sabía también, que su llegada solo podía ayudar de una manera, pues no había más que hacer… la Reina estaba moribunda, y el reino destruido:

-"¡Supongo que esta vez no seré bienvenida! Es triste que nos reencontremos en estas circunstancias. Cuando baje mi hoz, el tiempo se reiniciara, pero no puedo asegurar que la vida renazca, la princesa no está, su semilla estelar ha partido al caldero primordial, y no tenemos ofrendas para presentar a la guardiana y restablecer nuestro reino y devolverle la vidas a los habitantes…"-

La voz de la última Sailor se escuchaba con su habitual melancolía y un deje de tristeza, no solíamos verla, pero su presencia significaba que las cosas se habían puesto feas, pero jamás nos imaginamos que serían tan graves… una voz dulce se escucho a lo lejos…

-"Saturn… princesa Saturn…"-

Todas miramos en dirección a esa voz, y corrimos hacia ella…

-"Reina Serenity, por favor no se esfuerce, nosotras lucharemos… y venceremos… se lo juro"-

-"Mi querida Uranus… no es posible, yo estoy débil, y el poder del Cristal de Plata terminaría por matarme también, sin la princesa, no hay esperanza, y solo una cosa me queda por hacer… prométanme, que la encontraran… no estoy disconforme de su deber, soy muy feliz por haber contado con leales guardianes, y esta invasión no fue su culpa. Solo, cumplamos con nuestro deber… y en el futuro, cambiemos la historia…"-

-"Reina, se lo prometemos, no cometeremos los mismos errores… por favor no nos dejes… sin usted, que podemos hacer…?"-

-"Neptune, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios muy grandes en busca de un bienestar mayor, y aunque aun no lo hayas entendido, te prometo que en el futuro todo será diferente… Saturn… lanza tu ataque y mece tu guadaña, Yo me resguardare para cumplir mi parte con éxito. Luna, Artemis vengan por favor…"-

Y ahí lo entendí todo… la Reina se refugio en una capsula hecha por el cristal, junto a sus consejeros, mis compañeras lo acababan de entender, y al igual que yo, estaban consternadas, angustiadas…

Saturn levanto su Hoz del silencio, me miró, me sonrió y dijo…

"Plut… con la muerte viene el renacimiento.. Lo sabes, pero aún no es tu hora, ve al corredor, y vigila, hasta que la princesa vuelva a nacer… solo tu tienes el poder para tal misión, cuando la veas nacer, ¡¡¡sabrás que hacer…!!!"-

-"¡Saturn! ¡No! Mi deber es como el de ustedes, yo debo luchar hasta el final, buscaremos una solución, viajaremos en el tiempo, evitaremos esto… pero por favor… ¡¡¡no lo hagas!!!"-

-"Debo hacerlo, y tu también, cuando baje mi hoz, procura de sellar este poder maligno, que no vuelva ser liberado hasta que la semilla de la princesa esté completo. Mi poder te acompañará desde el fin de mi tiempo presente, hasta mi despertar en el tiempo futuro…"-

Solo asentí, con lágrimas fluyendo por mis ojos, un milenio sola, lo sabía, un milenio aguardando por la princesa, un milenio estando atenta a sus renacimientos, y a como se iba completando su semilla y su cristal… un milenio sin la calidez de un abrazo, sin los ojos de la Reina, o la melodiosa voz de la princesa… definitivamente, no quedaba otra solución, y otra vez más, seguí por el camino de mi deber…

-"¡Plut! Una cosa más, cuando renazca en el futuro deberás eliminarme…" -

-"¿Qué dices??? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo podría yo eliminar a una compañera y amiga? ¡¡¡No me pidas eso!!! Además, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?"-

-"Una entidad maligna intentará invadirnos al tiempo también, que la tierra será contaminada, me di cuenta que será un sistema solar de pura energía maligna, intente adelantarme y combatirlos, pero fui infectada, mi semilla estelar se consumirá poco a poco, y cuando renazca ya no seré yo, mi cristal también estará contaminado…"-

-"¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡¡No me pidas eso, no soy fuerte!!!"-

-"¡¡¡Saturn!!! Neptune y yo lo haremos, te encontraremos, y lo haremos, no cargues más a Plut… ha sufrido demasiado… dejanoslo a nosotras… ahora por favor, terminemos esto… nuestros talismanes te brindaran poder para sellar esa entidad… hagámoslo. ¡¡¡Cuanto antes, mejor!!!"-

Miré a mis compañeras y lloraban al igual que yo… nos abrazamos, al separarme, les di la espalda y emprendí mi camino hacia los corredores … el viento arreciaba con ímpetu, y la atmosfera lunar se volvía más pesada a medida que se acercaba la destrucción, pude sentir como la energía comenzaba a fluir por el cuerpo de Saturn, y pude presentir, sin mirar, como ella levantaba su mano y se disponía a invocar su ataque… el viento arreciaba con violencia, y seguí mi marcha, no iba a detenerme, pero lo hice…

-"Uranus, te prometo, que donde quiera que renazcamos te encontraré…"-

-"¿Neptune?... ¿Que dices?..."-

-"Si Cariño… seguro despertaré primero, y te buscaré, por todo el universo si es necesario. No lo olvides… volveremos a estar juntas, y esta vez si podrá ser… viviremos nuestro amor… y cuidaremos de la princesa, no fallaremos, haremos que su amor también sea posible... "-

Esta revelación de Neptune hizo que me detuviera de repente, y me gire, no sabía de su relación, no sabía nada de sus sentimientos…

-"Te advierto que esta vez no será nada fácil conquistarme Sirenita, pero cuando te recuerde, será mucho mejor que ahora, no me separaré de ti… ¡siempre juntas…!"-

-"¡Siempre juntas!, en esta vida y en la otras también… ¡nos amaremos, y defenderemos mejor a nuestra princesa, siempre lucharemos por su felicidad"-

Vi como se tomaron las manos, y vi a Saturn dando su estocada final, me di cuenta que si no salía, iba a perecer junto a ellas también…

Cuando abrí las puertas del tiempo, vi como desaparecía el mundo que conocía hasta entonces… de pronto aparecieron en unas capsulas Luna y Artemis, y uno voz se escucho retumbar en los pasillos…

-"Plut, Sailor Plut, cuando la princesa renazca y semilla y cristal estén completos… debes enviar a Luna y Artemis para buscarlas y reunirlas a todas, y así restablecer la paz del reino… Sus memorias estarán selladas, solo iran ganando sus recuerdos a medida que sea necesario, tu no debes intervenir en ningún caso, solo podrás abandonar tu lugar cuando todas las sailors estén completas…"-

-"Majestad… ¿y usted?, ¿qué pasará con usted?"-

-"Yo ahora mismo estoy partiendo hacia la Estrella Cero Sagitario… para pedirle a la guardiana del caldero primordial por el renacimiento de cada una de tus compañeras en el mismo sistema solar, y que cuando todas hayan despertado, se restablezca el reino…"-

-"¿pero como será eso posible…? La princesa, que es quien puede utilizar todo el poder del Cristal de Plata ha muerto, y su semilla esta siendo purificada en él, y sin ofrenda, la guardiana no cederá a su petición…"-

-"ofrendaré mi vida princesa Plutón, mi semilla estelar y mi Cristal Sailor, ofrendaré mis posibilidades de renacer… como dije antes, es un sacrificio que gustosa hago, para darles a todas, incluyendo a mi hija, la vida y la felicidad que les fue arrebatada… te dejo ésta capsula con energía, ahí contiene mi ultima voluntad, y mis recuerdos, cuando las Inner vengan junto a la princesa a buscar respuestas la abrirás … "-

-"Majestad, ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡Serenity por favor!!! ¡No me dejes sola en esto…! ¡yo no se si pueda…!"-

"Podrás Sailor Plut, se que lo harás, y no estarás sola, Luna y Artemis despertaron, pero sin recuerdos, deberás proporcionarme los recuerdos adecuados, para que cuando ellas renazcan completas, ellos las encuentren…"-

Un viento cálido inundo el lugar, y un sentimiento de paz y bienestar recorrió mi cuerpo, supe que alma de la Reina era quien me estaba acariciando… todo estaba hecho, ahora debía cumplir mi parte, mantener sellado a esa entidad denominada Metallia, entrenar a Luna y a Artemis, y vigilar los renacimientos de la princesa y su corte…

Fin Flash Back Setsuna

-"Setsuna, ¡¡¡no puedo creer!!! ¡¡¡Ahora entiendo muchas cosas!!! Tantas atrocidades que sufriste… todo por ser una princesa torpe y atolondrada… yo no debí haber sido tan cobarde, por un amor adolescente, que creí que atravesaría el tiempo, y ¡¡¡ya no es así!!! Si tan solo hubiese sabido todo lo que se ahora, si me hubiese percatado de ustedes, de la verdadera realidad, la historia sería otra, y tu no hubieses estado tanto tiempo sola… ni hubieras soportado tantas angustias…"-

Mi princesa esconde su rostro en sus manos, llorando nuevamente, ella solo sabía una parte de la historia, pero es necesario que sepa todo, así tome la mejor decisión.

-"Princesa! No llores, como te dije, Haruka y Michiru siempre velaran por tu bien y felicidad, y yo también, se que Hotaru estaría de acuerdo también, por favor, haz que valga la pena el sacrificio de tu madre, no te sientas atada, recuerda que nuestro reino no esta en este planeta, si decidimos cuidarlo y renacer aquí fue por tu deseo… pero sabes donde perteneces, y es hora que aclares tu corazón. Y esa es una decisión que solo tu puedes tomar."-

Me miro y me sonrió. Asintió, y desvió. Su mirada a un lado… luego de un rato, volteó a verme…

" tienes razón, yo no soy Serenity, es decir, ya no soy una princesa cobarde, ni atolondrada, he entendido que hay muchas formas de amor, y que el amor que sentí por Darien fue real, más no es eterno, porque yo cambié, esto no es la Luna, y la vida no me fue fácil, la experiencia que logre al tener que esforzarme, luchar de verdad, ver el sufrimiento, y las miserias, me han enseñado mucho… y hoy más que nunca, estoy segura, que he idealizado mucho a Darien, es apuesto y caballero… y es todo un príncipe, pero no es lo que quiero para mi… quiero un amor intenso, quiero vivir, porque si bien soy una princesa, mi vida no es tan acartonada como la vida de la antigua princesa de la Luna, ¡¡¡no!!! Yo soy Serena Tsukino, heredera del Millenio de Plata, pero soy muy diferente a la antigua Serenity… y esta vez… ¡las cosas serán diferentes…!"-

Sonreí mientras la escuchaba decir esto… ahí estaba la mujer fuerte y poderosa que era nuestra princesa… tan decidida y con esa calidez que solo ella emana… brillaba como nunca cuando tenía determinación. Y la verdad me hacia muy feliz escucharla decir aquello. Era una digna heredera de nuestro glorioso reino. Y quizás, ahora si, la historia seria diferente…

-"Setsuna, he tomado mi decisión, romperé con Darien, ahora iré a hablar con él…-

"¡No! Espera, ¡no vayas sola…! y antes por favor prepárate bien, se que el intentara retenerte, y te hará sufrir. Es mejor que primero vayas a por Haruka y Michiru. Ellas sabrán guiarte en cuestiones del corazón…"-

Me abrazó, y yo también!

"Gracias Setsuna por tus consejos, y tu sabiduría… no se que haría sin cada una de ustedes…"

"Vaya, ahora que lo dices princesa, sino he conseguido sabiduría en este último milenio, hice mal mi trabajo…"

Ella hace una cara extraña, seguro no entendió que quise decir… aun a veces es un poco ingenua, pero eso la hace ser ella…

"No me hagas caso, ve! Y se feliz!!!"

"Gracias!!!"

Me dio un beso en mi frente y salió corriendo… yo quede pasmada, pues no estoy acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto… pero que felicidad! Mi princesa me había dado un cariño… y seguro tengo una sonrisa boba… tanto tiempo sola seguro afecto mi capacidad de ser amada…

Solo espero, que de ahora en más, ¡¡¡todo vaya bien!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gracias por leer!!! es una historia cajoneada... que al fin vio la luz... pronto actualizaré hipersueño. paciencia. estoy trabajando en las correcciones!!!


End file.
